


Multiuniverse- Birthdays

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-04
Updated: 2002-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok so the day was perfect but where are we? ideas that are contributed will make up a sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiuniverse- Birthdays

## Multiuniverse- Birthdays

by daughter of eve

[]()

* * *

Multiuniverse: Birthdays-Perfect 

If you have some to add email me! 

He was happy. The last 13 years of his life had been blissful, and today was his 14th birthday. Today he started at Smallville High with his best friend Lex Luthor. They had lived next to each other for as long as Clark had remembered. After the death of Lex's father in the meteor shower, his mother and he had made a permanent home in Smallville. This morning he had bounded out of bed, meeting with the sweet smell of his mother's cooking. Running out to catch the bus, he saw Lex, leaning out the window and calling him on board. This was going to be a perfect day. 

He was happy. He was celebrating his 15th year of existence. The four moons of Krypton light up the night sky. Kal- El was still a baby in his parents eyes. But had already begun his training to become a great politician like his father. He would live a very long life. His parents often told him of the day he was born, of the night of the great quake. Much of the planet was ruined that night but it could have been far worse. They had rebuilt, and the Krypton of Kal-El's youth was beautiful. He couldn't imagine a more perfect existence. 

He was happy. He was celebrating his 16th birthday. Lana was there. She always was. They had been dating since 8th grade. Clark loved the way she smiled, the far off look she got in her eyes, the way her hair smelled. They went to the movies, had dinner and were at this moment sitting in the barn staring at the moon. Lana had given him a blue cashmere sweater she had been saving up for. He leaned over to give her a kiss. It was a perfect birthday. 

He was happy. As Clark stared at the stars he realized how lucky he was to be in this moment. It was his 17th birthday. Chloe and he had celebrated by eating a half-gallon of chubby hubby and making out under the stars. She was the coolest girlfriend, who actual took him to a strip club on his last birthday. It had embarrassed him more then her. She had fallen asleep in his arms; he kissed her forehead and couldn't think of a more perfect ending to a perfect day. 

He was happy. Clark stood on the balcony outside Lex's bedroom. His 18th birthday had been one full of surprises. Lex had given him the greatest gift of all. No not the weekend in Metropolis or the hot tub sex, Lex had said those words for the first time today. After two years of waiting he had said I love you right between the main course and desert. Now as night fell Clark went back to share a bed with the man he loved and who loved him back. Life couldn't be more perfect. 

He was happy. He drove faster in his brand new BMW. His father had given him the car for his 19th birthday. Another way to show that he was favored above his brother, even though he was adopted. Its not like his dad couldn't afford it, the Luthors were one of the richest families in America. His powers didn't hurt either. Dad used those at ever chance to further his career. He should feel bitter about that but hey he got anything he asked for whenever he asked for it. He could do whatever he wanted. In his father's eyes, he was perfect. 

He was happy. He watched the destruction around him and it made him smile. Everyone who had ever hurt anyone was now suffering. This would punish them for not excepting him, for making him feel like a freak. Fires blazed, buildings crumbled. Happy 20th birthday Clark. All his powers, he could do whatever he wanted. He was a god. Even if his parents were still alive they wouldn't be able to stop him. Earth was at its knees before the last son of Krypton. It was only a matter of time before the planet was quiet, perfect. 

He was happy. Clark smiled shyly over his glass of white wine. He had just started at the Dailey Planet and already had a date with the top, and in his opinion, the most beautiful reporter in Metropolis. He couldn't believe his luck. Lois smiled back loving the small town charm. Happy 21st birthday. May all your wishes come true and may the night be perfect. 

He was happy. Clark lay still. He had done it. He had destroyed the evil that had rampaged across the country, killing all that stood in its way. He felt himself growing weaker and he knew. He had saved them. His red cape billowed around him as people shouted for help. Help for him, their danger was over. Their voices became distant. Clark, Kal-El, Superman was loved by so many but they couldn't save him. He drew one last breath; the last thought that drifted into his mind was that today was his birthday. This was the perfect end. 


End file.
